User talk:General Eisenhower
Leave me a message. Re:Logo WarWiki has now got a logo. Oh and welcome to WarWiki. Star Wars' Wiki 19:55, 2 April 2006 (UTC) R/C Wiki? General, I'm confused by Traxxas as an article here and as a featured article. It's a radio-controlled toy, right? Did you post this in error? Nhprman 01:42, 30 April 2006 (UTC) Admin Who can make me a sysop?--Gangsta-Easter-Bunny 17:14, 24 May 2006 (UTC) If you do that, then me, too. Nhprman 23:55, 24 May 2006 (UTC) I have 3 shelfs full of books on wars (U.S. civil war is one of the shelfs). I activily contribute to Wikipedia only but if I were an Admin one a different Wiki I might start contributing to it more.--Gangsta-Easter-Bunny 21:57, 27 May 2006 (UTC) :Then become one. General Eisenhower (war) (bladerunner) (HP) 23:45, 27 May 2006 (UTC) ::Who promoted you to Admin?!?!?!?!?--Gangsta-Easter-Bunny 23:37, 28 May 2006 (UTC) :(In case it was misunderstood) my comment, above, "If you do that then me too" was meant to say: Please make us both admins. Gangsta seems eminently qualified. I'm a student of history, too. Both of us are interested and good editors, and sense we're here, we make sense. Voting seems out of place and premature since there are only about four of us here so far. The General is also qualified, though I am puzzled with the fictional warfare articles. That seemed confusing, now that a "Fictional warfare" category has been created, it seems like a good idea. Also, creation of "sockpuppet" Users is generally frowned upon in both Wikipedia and Wikia. - Nhprman 05:42, 2 June 2006 (UTC) We are admins. Face it. Oppose and Neutral would have to get 6 votes without support getting any. Then they couldn't get a consensus.--Gangsta-Easter-Bunny 14:43, 3 June 2006 (UTC) Award Here is the Little boy award: Thanks Thanks for getting my picture.--Gangsta-Easter-Bunny 22:03, 29 May 2006 (UTC) CfD The category you created, vandalism has been proposed for deletion at WarWiki:-fD.--Gangsta-Easter-Bunny 22:43, 1 June 2006 (UTC) Ky Wiki I joined-Gang -14:21, 3 June 2006 (UTC) Nhprman He basically CREATED the World War II article. He may not have 200 edits, but I think that he can run.--Gangsta-Easter-Bunny 14:36, 3 June 2006 (UTC) :Nhprman may run. General Eisenhower (war) (bladerunner) (HP) 14:37, 3 June 2006 (UTC) Admin We need an admin, I'm going over to the centeral Wikia to become one. You should too.--Gangsta-Easter-Bunny 15:20, 3 June 2006 (UTC) :We have to become admins HERE. General Eisenhower (war) 15:21, 3 June 2006 (UTC) ::No I mean get someone over there to promote us.--Gangsta-Easter-Bunny 20:21, 3 June 2006 (UTC) Forum:French Revolution Our first forum has been launched! Go discuss!-Gang -18:45, 3 June 2006 (UTC) :I know that you're going to block me once you get your sysop powers come in but I nominated the forum for deletion under the General Charter. General Eisenhower (war) (vegetarian) 19:25, 3 June 2006 (UTC) ::I'm not going to block you. I don't believe in blocking for opinion. You believe we shouldn't have forums. You expressed that on a talk page. Then you nominated for deletion, which I believe isn't making a point.--Gangsta-Easter-Bunny 20:15, 3 June 2006 (UTC) :::View my vote on Forums for Deletion.--Gangsta-Easter-Bunny 20:18, 3 June 2006 (UTC) I don't know the header If you and me were both to leave, this Wikia wouldn't be in existence.--Gangsta-Easter-Bunny 20:24, 3 June 2006 (UTC) :That is why we need more members. General Eisenhower (war) (vegetarian) 00:41, 4 June 2006 (UTC) ::I recruited D-Day, and DarthVader920 might become more active.--Gangsta-Easter-Bunny 01:10, 4 June 2006 (UTC) :::D-Day is most likely to stay because his name is the same name as an important World War II battle. General Eisenhower (war) (vegetarian) 13:50, 4 June 2006 (UTC) RE:E-mail I won't have one for about 3 or 4 days.--Gangsta-Easter-Bunny 19:00, 4 June 2006 (UTC) No not yet.--Gangsta-Easter-Bunny 12:25, 8 June 2006 (UTC) Population # If we have 1,000 normal editors, 100 sysops, and 3 crats (You, me, and possibly the ed17), We'll be doing EXCELLENT for a Wiki.-Gang -19:47, 4 June 2006 (UTC) Users till attempt at our own community: 987 985- YAY!!! --Gangsta-Easter-Bunny 02:19, 6 June 2006 (UTC) Geromino It has been nominated for removal of Featured Status. Vote at WarWiki:Featured article.--Gangsta-Easter-Bunny 01:53, 5 June 2006 (UTC) Johnny the Vandal We need sysops!--Gangsta-Easter-Bunny 13:55, 5 June 2006 (UTC) :I know. General (at war or at peace) (w:c:war) 16:19, 5 June 2006 (UTC) :) You said we should get those red links, not me... WAHOO!! LET'S GO! Anyway, yes, it is ok with me if you are king so long as you are wise and just. the_ed17 21:06, 8 June 2006 (UTC) If you are PRESIDENT (but not king) I am a *****Five-Star General of the Pages*****--Gangsta-Easter-Bunny 21:19, 8 June 2006 (UTC) :Question-How/where do you upload images?? And can I be a 4-star General? Pretty Please??????? :) the_ed17 21:21, 8 June 2006 (UTC) ::Where is the toolbox???... the_ed17 21:52, 8 June 2006 (UTC) :::THAT is discussed on Gangsta-Easter-Bunny's page. the_ed17 02:10, 9 June 2006 (UTC) Admin 2 or 3 I can't remember and I'm too lazy to go back and look A) Are you an Admin yet? B) Can we change "You have new messages (diff to penultiamte revision)" to something like "You have new transmissions"? If you know please put it on my talk page, it is easier for me to notice, is that too much to ask?-Gang -21:25, 8 June 2006 (UTC) :No I am not an admin and we can't just yet. Oh and I am the president because I declare I am. Eisenhower (at war or at peace or ) 00:48, 9 June 2006 (UTC) Intellectual Power (meant as trying to get the tought that you have power in our minds when you don't have any power) Please quit trying to gain it through the General Charter. I WILL TAKE ACTION IF YOU DO NOT STOP.--Gang 21:17, 9 June 2006 (UTC) P.S. What powers do you have as president? It is an unofficial position. :I have amended an amendment that allows only the ADC to add amendments. I have the power as president to overrule bad decisions and to help anybody I want. It may sound stupid but the system works. Eisenhower (at war or at peace or ) 15:41, 10 June 2006 (UTC) Cabinet Your cabinet (you have to have a successful RfA to join it): ->Secretary of the Page Status: Gangsta-Easter-Bunny ->Secretary of the User Activities: (Next candidate: the_ed17) :Okay but with one condition. And that is that I want Rayven the Crook to be Vice-President. Eisenhower (at war or at peace or ) 00:17, 11 June 2006 (UTC) Accepted. I will be on sporatically, and probably will change my name.--Gangsta-Easter-Bunny 00:31, 11 June 2006 (UTC)